


Convergence

by GoingKnowhere



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lots of confusion, Mentions of Death, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV shifts, Panic, Reader Insert, Suspense, slow-build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: The Reader gets pulled into the Star Trek universe; confusion is rampant, questions are asked, and everyone is riding the emotion roller coaster.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a (belated) birthday gift for [hesgonnalovethis](http://hesgonnalovethis.tumblr.com/) that I've been writing over on tumblr! 
> 
> It started out as just a prompt she requested, but there was no way this story could be told in one go :)
> 
> Enjoy!!

**Convergence || Part 1**

 

“Captain…” Spock stood stoically and watched on as an agitated Captain Kirk paced around his ready room.

 

The blond paused and held up his hand. “No, Spock.” Blue eyes glanced over to Doctor McCoy and he spoke with a voice painted with skepticism, “Bones, are you sure?”

 

The brunet released a breath and shifted in the small seat he occupied. He hated breaking bad news. “Her checkup confirms it, Jim; scans show she’s missing every shot and vaccine we need to have, she’s lacking all possible identifiers listed in the file, and when you compare her to the holos we have in the system she even looks different. Similar, but different.” Doctor McCoy leaned forward and rested his arms on his thighs. “It’s not _her_.”

 

Kirk opened his mouth to speak, but McCoy continued, “But that’s not the strange thing about this situation - she _knows_ things, Jim. Things that she shouldn’t know.”

 

That got their attention; the two commanding officers turned their focus fully on him. “To what are you inferring, Doctor?” Spock questioned.

 

“Where do I start? She knew my name, for one. My _full_ name. The number of people who know my full name right off the bat can easily be counted on both of my hands. Pellos wasn’t one of them.”

 

Kirk tipped his head in thought. “You sure she didn’t just search your file?”

 

McCoy shook his head. “Assuming this is her, no, she never had a reason to.”

 

“Okaay…anything else?”

 

“She knew about Jo and - Jim - she knew about _my dad_ ,” he stressed the latter portion of his statement.

 

The distressed tone in the Doctor’s voice caused shock to appear in the pair of blue eyes and curiosity in the brown. “You mean…” Kirk trailed off, moving a few steps towards his friend, his hand right twitched at his side before it was clenched into a fist.

 

The older man nodded gravely and the tension around Kirk nearly became tangible. “Did she say anything else? About anyone else?”

 

The questions got another nod from the man. “Chapel, M’Benga, you two - hell, at first I thought she was just running though stuff she knew to calm down, but half the stuff she was saying -” he broke off, his shoulder’s shuddered slightly.

 

“Did she mention…” Kirk’s own shoulder twitched, the very same one that carried a visual reminder of his best-kept worst memory; blue eyes becoming colder at his friend’s confirming nod.

 

“Doctor, where is she now?” A dangerous note edged Spock’s question.

 

“Knocked out and strapped down in one of the private rooms in Medbay.” At Jim’s look he shrugged. “She wasn’t getting violent, but she was working herself into a frenzy so Chapel hit her with a sedative. Not to mention that she was just freaking everyone out with her crazy talk. Having her unconscious allowed us to better assess and treat her.”

 

After a moment, Kirk looked away from McCoy and shared a look with Spock. The two had a silent conversation before the young blond spoke aloud, “Bones, let us know when she wakes up.”

 

_…to be continued_


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting now there will be occasional shifts in the pov

**Convergence || Part Two**

 

A faint hum and the glow of lights behind your closed eyelids were the first things you noticed as you started to come to. The next thing you noticed caused your eyes to flicker open in confusion.

 

After failing to move your body, you picked your head up to the best of your ability.

 

_‘What the hell?’_  

 

You tried to move again, but the restraints wrapped around your limbs and torso kept you firmly tied down to the bed you laid on. You searched your surroundings.

 

_‘Where am I?’_

 

Panic started to set in, raising your heart rate and quickening the rise and fall of your chest. You were alone in a small, sterile white room, bathed in pale blue light from the various screens. While the one inset in the wall before you was dark, the ones immediately surrounding your bed blinked with information you couldn’t understand. There were cupboards and a desk, two rolling stools and three stacked chairs, and IV drip and dozens of unfamiliar devices.

 

“Oh god oh no oh no no no no no.”

 

You struggled for several more moments before giving up, opting instead to wrack your brain for any memory of how you got here. When nothing came forward, you grumbled under your breath and inhaled deeply several times thinking that maybe calming down would help.

 

Letting out one final breath, you started to think back through your day.

 

_It was sunny; a little chilly, with a light breeze, but it was clear and bright out. You inhaled the fresh air, thankful that it was the first day of Spring, as you walked down the street. A couple passed by on the sidewalk, their mouths moving with a conversation you couldn’t hear. Pulling out your phone, you upped the volume of your music before adjusting your earbuds. A larger gust of wind blew at you and, putting your phone away, you flexed your fingers as a faint tingle started to make itself known. Seeing the crosswalk up a head, you jogged forward and jabbed at the button. You shook your feet and hands as you waited for the light to change. With how much they were tingling you regretted not grabbing your gloves and a thicker pair of socks. By the time the sign light up with ‘WALK’ your body was practically thrumming. You pushed on across the street, eyeing an open bench when –_

 

Your eyes flashed open and you screamed, “OH MY GOD!”

 

You had to get out of here. Forgetting about your restraints, you struggled to move once more as your heart raced. You’d seen the different crime shows; there were always episodes that showed a kidnap victim escaping from their restraints.

 

That is what happened, right? They hit you with their car and then drove your unconscious body to some secret hide-out in the middle of nowhere…for testing. _Damn it!_ That’s the only possibility.

 

“Oh _hell no_. I am _not_ becoming some lab rat,” you growled, thrashing more. You were in such a state you didn’t notice the beeping happening around you. 

 

Nor the three people walking in.

 

You heard a voice - a man’s voice - shout, “Good God, woman!” That one was at your bedside in a second. You struggled more and tried to jerk away from him when his broad hands touched your shoulder - gently. It made you aware of the low, comforting voice he was speaking in, repeatedly telling you to calm down. Even though you stopped fighting him, your body stayed tense. You cataloged his appearance with wide eyes.

 

_Tall. Broad shoulders. Olive skin. Wow, he looks really concerned for a kidnapper. Short, poofy, brunet hair. Strange, he looks really familiar. Kinda like Karl Urban. There was a glint of silver on his pinky - oh! A ring! A blue shirt with silver rings around the cuffs. And, huh, that looks exactly like -_

 

“OhmygodBonesohmygodit’syouholyshityou’reDoctorMcCoy -,” the words poured out of you like word vomit when your mind finally supplied the missing gap in your memory. 

 

“- I'monthe _Enterprise_ ohmygod _I’montheEnterprise_ -” you cut yourself off with a high pitched squeal. _Fucking dream. Come. True._ Now you were practically vibrating with excitement and curiosity. “-OhmyGooooood!”

 

☼

 

McCoy’s eye twitched at the bombardment and he turned to see Kirk and Spock showing their unease in their own ways. “You see what I mean.” Spock’s eyes stayed focused on the impostor on the biobed while Kirk’s flickered to his own. A sharp gasp from behind him alerted Leonard that their new guest had noticed her visitors.

 

“Oh my god you’re -”

 

“- Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_. I know.” Jim stepped forward before she could finish, his face now absent of shock and fully composed; he’d gone full Captain Mode. “Who are you and where is Ensign Pellos.”

 

“I - uh - what? Who?” She looked just about at gobsmacked as they all were. 

 

“Who are you and where is Ensign Pellos,” Kirk demanded evenly, standing next to McCoy at the bedside. Spock came to stand at the other side of the Captain. He lifted his hand - causing her to notice the tablet Padd he held - and tapped at it. The formerly blank screen lit up, revealing a photo of Ensign Pellos. Her eyes flicked to the screen. Shock painted her face.

 

“[y/f/n] [y/l/n] and I don’t know who that is!” She looked up at them with wide eyes that darted between the three. 

 

“How did you get aboard the ship?” Spock questioned. 

 

“I - I don’t know?” She stuttered. “ I was crossing the street and I heard a car horn and the car was _right there_ and - and then I was here and -” [y/l/n] flexed against the restraints. “Why - why am I tied down?” 

 

“You’re tied down because you were interfering with your treatment and causing us concern,” McCoy spoke up before checking over the various readings. “Do you mind telling us why you’re missing all necessary inoculations?”

 

She turned her head to better see him and blinked. “I - I’m up to date, what are you talking about?”

 

“Judging by the few dozen hypos we had to stick you with while you were out, you,” he turned around and pointed at her. “Were anything but up to date.”  

 

“So she does not posses the risk of spreading or obtaining an unwanted illness?” 

 

“No,” McCoy returned with his tricorder to collected more readings, his patient going from looking affronted to being curious over his process.

 

“W - wait, is that a tricorder? Oh, that’s so much cooler in person.” Her comment resulted in three confused men. The tension seemed to drain from the room.

 

“What do you mean - Do you not know what a tricorder is?”

 

[y/e/c] eyes didn’t stray from the device at Kirk’s question. “No, we’re not even close to having this tech for real. People have been trying for years ever since the TV show. We accomplished a few, but some are still way too advanced.”

 

“Miss [y/l/n], do you know today’s date?” She finally pulled her focus away and settled on the Vulcan.

 

“March 20th, 20…17,” [y/l/n]’s voice softened as a realization came over her. “That’s not the date here, is it?” 

 

Even before Spock responded, she seemed to deflate on the biobed.

 

“[y/l/n],” Kirk spoke gently, stepped closer, and motioned for McCoy to release the restraints. “We are going to do everything we can to get you back to the proper point in time.” Spock didn’t appear to think this was a good idea but, before he could say anything, Kirk’s Comm chirped.

 

_“Scott to Kirk.”_

 

_…to be continued_


	3. Part Three

**Convergence || Part 3**

 

Kirk motioned for the other two to not leaver her before making his way to McCoy’s office for privacy. “Kirk here. What’d’ya got, Scotty?”

 

_“It was definitely the ion storm that caused the surge during the beam up, Captain. We ran diagnostics on the whole ship, just to double check. How’s Pellos?”_

 

Kirk’s forehead crinkled in confusion. “I didn’t know you knew her?”

 

_“I don’t. The Doc likes to boast about his prized nurses and their accomplishments.”  
_

 

Kirk hummed stared at McCoy’s desk. “Scotty are you somewhere private?”

 

_“Aye.”  
_

 

“Good, ‘cause what I’m about to tell you needs to be kept under wraps at the moment.” He took a deep breath. “She’s not Pellos. At all. She didn’t act that way on the transporter because something affected her, she acted that way because she’s not from our universe.”

 

_“They were swapped? No,”_ he gasped. _“Don’t tell me she’s from…”_

 

“No, she’s not; she hasn’t been violent at all so far, just - well, I don’t know how to describe it, but she’s from the past and I don’t think she poses a threat.”

 

_“That’s good to hea - Did you say she’s from the past?”_

 

He turned around and leaned against the desk. “2017.”

 

_“Hell, that’s not good.”_

 

“No, it’s not. Listen, only the senior officers are to know what’s going on right now - at least until a solution is discovered.”

 

_“Aye, I’ll start on that right away.”_

 

“Good, good. Grab Chekov and, once we’re done talking to her, I’ll send Spock your way.”

 

_“Aye, absolutely, thank you Captain. Scott out.”_

 

Kirk clicked the Comm closed when the connection was broken and rolled his shoulders. Taking one more moment to collect himself in the privacy of the small office, he soon returned to [y/l/n]’s private room.

 

☼

 

The three of you broke off from your conversation at the arrival of Kirk. Your eyes met his briefly and you couldn’t help the surge of delight that once again coursed through you.

 

_You were on the Enterprise. The Enterprise. With Captain Kirk and Bones, and Spock, and Scotty, and… God, this is every Trekker’s dream._

 

_And you were living it._

 

“Captain,” Spock began, garnering his attention. “We believe we know the reason as to Miss [y/l/n]’s extensive knowledge about us.”

 

Blue eyes flickered back to you. “And that is?”

 

You inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm yourself down. “Star Trek,” you said, breaking out into a massive grin.

 

Kirk raised a bushy brow. “And what is Star Trek?”

 

You bit your lip and bounced lightly from where you sat on the biobed, legs dangling over the side. “A TV show. Well, it used to be a TV show….well, six TV shows…actually there’s going to be a new series later this year. Anyways, there’s also thirteen movies, comic books, and novels. It’s easily one of the most influential franchises in human history.”

 

“So it’s important, what else?” He waved you on. You couldn’t help but sneak a glance at McCoy and Spock, both of whom looked like they were waiting for the shoe to drop on their friend.

 

“Well, it’s about you - all of you - and your various adventures while exploring space, the final frontier.” You couldn’t help it; you held up your hand and slowly moved it across in front of you, gazing out beyond Kirk. Refocusing, you found a bemused captain staring at you.  

 

“Seriously _?_ ” It appears he didn’t believe you. He looked between his two friends; McCoy snorted out a laugh and Spock merely lifted a brow. The doctor had been skeptical at first, that was expected, but Spock had accepted your story quicker than what you thought. 

 

“If you eliminate the impossible, th -”

 

“- then whatever remains must be the truth.” Kirk finished.  

 

Spock nodded. “Indeed.”

 

“So you believe her; that we’re fictional characters in this other universe.” 

 

The Commander nodded his head again. “From our past experiences, we already know that we have counterparts in other universes, but we have no proof that we must be living beings in each one.”

 

Kirk blinked. “Okay, you have a good point.”

 

You watched as Spock appeared to puff up at the compliment. “But,” Kirk continued, “this doesn’t explain [y/l/n].” He gestured at you and you straightened your posture. This was something you wanted to hear. “When the ion storm happened and we went to the mirror-verse, we swapped places with our counterparts. They were us and the scans proved it; Bones already scanned her and determined that she and Pellos are different.”

 

“But I did say that they were similar,” McCoy answered. “And since we don’t exist in her universe the transporter just latched onto the next closest thing.”

 

“Okay, but why just her? What about you and I and the other four who were in transport?”

 

“Location?” You pipped up when the idea popped into your head. When they looked at you you shrugged. “I don’t exactly live near any of the actors that portrayed you.”

 

“It’s a plausible theory.” You were both shocked and pleased at Spock’s support. It had just been a thought you had thrown out there, but apparently it had merit. “Mr. Scott had not been attempting to beam the away team from multiple locations -”

 

“So it wouldn’t have searched out lifeforms far away from her.” 

 

You knew the characters were smart, but being a witness to the real thing had you filled with awe.

 

_God, you were the luckiest Trekker that ever lived._

 

But, at Jim’s next words, your awe soured. “So not only do we need to get someone back to the past and get our nurse back in the process, but we need to switch them between alternate universes as well.”

 

_…to be continued_


	4. Part Four

**Convergence || Part 4**

 

“And finally here,” Kirk waved his hand at the door the two of you stopped in front of. “Is where you can stay until we figure out a way to get you back home.”

 

You took a deep breath as the door slid open and you stepped inside the guest quarters. It was decently sized, but it lacked personality. Only the bare essentials made up the room and since you lacked any personal items it wasn’t like you could do anything about it.

 

_And it’s not like you were staying here for long._

 

“Thank you, Captain.”

 

“Jim,” he said with a wide smile. 

 

“Thank you, _Jim_ , for everything. For believing me and helping me, the tour, the room…”

 

He waved away your thanks. “It’s not an issue, truly. You need the help and help is just a natural part of what we do. Plus it’s always nice to hear constant praise of my lovely lady.” He gazed around the room with a fond expression and you couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“How could I not? The _Enterprise_ is one of the most well-loved and iconic images in my world; even people not familiar with Star Trek know of it.” You, too, gazed around fondly. “Thousands of people would kill for a chance to be in my position.”

 

He chuckled. “And you,” Jim moved to lean against the wall. “Were you one of these people?” You shot him a look and he laughed again. “Touché.”

 

As the silence settled as a comforting blanket between the two of you, you took the opportunity to take a seat on the bed. It didn’t last for long as the movement of Jim drumming his fingers on his arm caught your attention. “Something on your mind?”

 

He stopped the movement and tilted his head to the side. “When you explained how we existed in your universe, you mentioned actors…”

 

An enthusiastic grin stretched across your face. “What’d’ya want to know?”

 

Jim shrugged a shoulder. “I’m a little curious about them…and who portrays me.”

 

“Which one?”

 

His eyes widened. “There’s _multiple_?”

 

You nodded. “Star Trek: The Original Series, the show that started it all, was done in the late 1960′s and William Shatner was the original - well - you. When anyone mentioned the name Captain James Tiberius Kirk, he was the one who came to mind. At least until 2009 when Chris Pine took up the role for the reboot movies. And, before you ask, you take after Pine.”

 

Jim pushed away from the wall and stepped closer to you, placing his hands on his hips. “Tell me everything.”

 

You raised your brow at the demand. “It’s a long story.”

 

“I’m off shift and if they really need me they’ll let me know.”

 

You mulled it over before nodding once. “Alright then. Take a seat and let’s get started.”

 

☼

 

“Ya know,” Jim mused, cradling his coffee. “I wish I could say this was the strangest thing to happen to us, but it really isn’t.” 

 

You snorted and took a sip of your own coffee before grabbing a cookie to nibble on. It kept your hunger sated, but you really could go for something more substantial. “Hate to end our gossip tea-party thing, but I think I need something more than cookies to eat.”

 

“I hear that!” He drained the last of his coffee before standing and offering to help you up. “Come one, we’ll go to the Mess.” Standing was a relief to your legs and butt and you took your time in stretching out your body. 

 

You had been right when you told Jim that discussing Star Trek would take sometime. Add in the many questions he had and the whole conversation had managed to edge into hour four, turning it into one long bonding session. The two of you had laughed over hijinks and shared condolences over those lost. It was odd to think just how much had changed in those few hours. Originally, Jim was this close to tossing you into the brig, but now you felt like you could call him friend or brother.

 

…A slightly annoying friend or brother.

 

Before you could take a step, Jim grabbed your arm. “Wait, one more question before we go.” You gave him a look that read ‘get on with it’. “Okay, it was obvious that Star Trek is your favorite show, but,” he leaned forward a bit, a small grin playing on his face. “Who is your favorite?”

 

“Oh.” You let out a little huff. “Well, honestly, I don’t think I could pick a favorite. You all had - have a charm.” 

 

He dropped his hand. “Hmmm, okay. What about your _favorite_ character.” When he waggled his brows you felt your face grow hot.

 

“Nope.” You turned quickly and hastened to and out the door before he could stop you.

 

Unfortunately, you forgot how those with longer legs have a tendency to walk faster as well. In seconds he was keeping pace with you. “Oh my god, it’s me isn’t it? This Chris Pine dude has totally ensnared you with his looks. Wait,” he stepped in front of you, a shocked look on your face, and gripped your shoulders, causing you to stop. “Is he hotter than me?”

 

You rolled your eyes. Of course he’d think that way. _Eh, might as well have fun with him._ “Jim, it’s like he was sculpted by the Gods. Artists would beat the shit out of each other just to claim him as their muse.”

 

Jim deflated like a punctured balloon. “Damn.”

 

You stepped around him and continued walking, stepping into the turbolift. Kirk followed soon after. You kept your eyes focused on the closed doors and said, “And, besides, I said he was attractive, but I never said that it was ‘Jim Kirk’ that I _like_ liked.”

 

In your peripheral you saw Jim’s face snap to face you. “So who -”

 

“No.”

 

“But -” Jim was cut off by the sudden chirp of his Comm. He grumbled, but flipped it open anyways.

 

“Kirk here.”

 

_“Captain, we believe we have a solution to our predicament.”  
_

 

_…to be continued_


	5. Part Five

 

 

**Convergence || Part 5**

 

You cursed Jim’s long legs once more as you struggled to keep up with him in the corridors. By the time the two of you crossed into his ready room, you were more than glad to sit down and catch your breath.

 

“Wow, you do look like Angela.”

 

Your head jerked up at the female voice and you looked to find yourself being observed by none other than Lieutenant Uhura.

 

“Holy shit you’re Uhura.” She gave a wide smile and threw her head back in a laugh, catching you off guard once more. Jim’s own chuckle could be heard from your peripheral.

 

At your bewildered look she took a few breaths to ease the laughter and said, “Spock filled me in. And you can call me Nyota.”

 

“Oh.” She nodded, but Jim seemed offended.

 

“Hey, she only just got here; why does she get to call you Nyota?” The Communications Officer raised an eyebrow and sent him and unimpressed look. The exchange caused you to giggle.

 

“You wound me,” Jim pouted. “Speaking of Spock, where are they?”

 

She leaned back in her chair. “They should be here soon.” Soon indeed. Nyota had barely even finished her reply when the door swished open and McCoy entered. Only minutes after the CMO took a seat did the rest file in.

 

Spock was the first to enter. You gave the Commander a quick nod before you focused on the presence behind him…

 

A pang went through your heart at the sight of Chekov and you quickly averted your eyes, blinking back tears as you stared down at the table. You heard Jim greeting him and you struggled to regain your composure. While deep in your heart you were comforted the exuberant Russian was here, the knowledge of your own world’s loss was still tough to overcome.

 

“Lass, are you okay?” The concerned voice and light touch against your shoulder caused you to be pulled away from your thoughts. You picked up your head and turned it towards the source of the comfort.

 

Your mind stuttered to a halt and you felt your heart flutter.

 

_Holy shit._

 

“Hi-lo.” You breathed out the word.

 

“Hi-lo?” Scotty questioned back with amusement. His question kickstarted your mind back up.

 

 _Shit_.

 

“I - I was going to say ‘Hi’ and then I thought _Maybe I should say ‘Hello_ ’ and - ‘Hi-lo’.” You didn’t need to see yourself to know you were redder than a tomato.

 

_Oh, just throw me out an airlock._

 

He chuckled and you were positive that you might become the first human to actually, literally, melt. There was no doubt he took after Simon, but the Brit in your world wasn’t even close to the Scottish beauty beside you. His grey-blue eyes sparkled with mischief and joy and his short red hair and sweet smile just added more to his attractiveness.

 

“Well, hi-lo to you, Lass.”

 

_Christ!_

 

The _squee!_ that happened to you heart showed up as a goofy grin that stretched across your face and a little giggle escaped you before you could stop it. Your joy only grew when he smiled broader in return.

 

“Ah-hem.”

 

Your eyes ripped themselves away from Scotty and focused behind him where Jim stood at the end of the table. His shit-eating grin exposed perfect, pearly-white teeth as he met your eyes.

 

_Fuck!_

 

He composed his face when Scotty turned to face him, but you took the opportunity to send the blond a look of warning.

 

His blue eyes still shined with mirth, but your tension lessened when he glanced away towards Spock.

 

“Mr. Spock, I believe you reported that you found a solution?”

 

The Commander tipped his head up a fraction. “Indeed. While contemplating the situation, Mr. Chekov proposed the transfer happened due to a convergence of our universes.” When Jim waved his hand to continue, he said, “In 2013, famed astrophysicist Dr. Eric Selvig proposed the theory of the convergence. He believed that there were other universes existing alongside our own; a fact that we now know to be true. He also theorized that there would be times where these universes would overlap.”

 

“Dr. Selvig?” You muttered softly under your breath. Apparently Marvel Comics existed here too.

 

Chekov quickly picked up the explanation. “Da! During these alignments it’s probable that aspects of each universe could bleed over into the other universes and cause abnormalities. Things like shifts in gravity and connections between our worlds.”

 

Jim nodded in thought. “So our two universes aligned and that’s how [y/l/n] and Pellos got switched? I thought the ion storm caused it?”

 

“The ion storm was indeed the ultimate cause of their transfer,” Spock confirmed. “We do not believe that the universes are aligned, but that they are beginning their alignment. They may not be fully aligned for many years, but the fabric of space separating our worlds may have become thin enough for the ion storm to take affect.”

 

“Thus causing the switch,” Nyota commented.

 

“Precisely. Earlier, Mr. Scott relayed a solution he had in regards to getting [y/l/n] and Ensign Pellos back to their respective universes.”

 

A storm of emotions bubbled up inside you at the statement and you bit your tongue. On one had, you had a chance to go home. On the other, you were going to have to leave this place behind.

 

“Mr. Scott?” You watched as Scotty straightened at the address.

 

“Aye,”he confirmed. “Since [y/l/n] isn’t from the past, but from an adjacent, less developed world.” You frowned at that comment, but couldn’t deny it. “I believe that - like last time - if the conditions can be replicated, Pellos and [y/l/n] should be able to return to their worlds.”

 

It all sounded wonderful, but something Scotty said kept revolving around your mind and your heart dropped when the pieces clicked together. “It won’t work.”

 

The heaviness of everyone’s gazes caused you to drop your eyes back to the table. Guilt began to fill you as Jim spoke, “[y/f/n], Mr. Scott and Mr. Spock are just two of many brilliant minds on this ship. If they think they can get you back, they can get you back.”

 

_God, they haven’t realized…_

 

“No, I know that, but what about your crew member?” You finally lifted your eyes and you met Scotty’s briefly before focusing on Jim’s own confused ones.

 

“What do you mean?” The captain didn’t seem to understand what you meant, but Scotty did. You heard him suck in a breath and glanced back just in time to  see the realization bloom across his face.

 

“Oh, hell.”

 

“Mr. Scott?”

 

He closed his eyes and pressed a palm to his face. “ _Bloody hell_ ,” he hissed.

 

“Care to explain?” Concern now laced the blond’s voice.

 

“It appears that in our hast to figure out a solution, Mr. Scott and I seem to have forgotten an important factor in the problem.” It was Spock that responded.

 

“And that is…”

 

“The timelines,” Scotty pointed out. “They’re not equal.”

 

Now it clicked. “Shit.” Jim dropped his gaze to the table and gripped the chair before him. “So even if we could send [y/f/n] back…”

 

“Pellos doesn’t have the technology to come back,” the Engineer confirmed.

 

The silence that overtook the room was near deafening as everyone processed that information and you wanted nothing more than to slink away and cry. Yeah, you thought this place was amazing, but you still had a life and connections back home.

 

Just like Pellos.

 

_Oh, god._

 

You were the reason that they lost an essential crewmember. You were the reason that this girl’s family would be getting a condolence letter from Starfleet.

 

The though sent you reeling even more. Tears started to form in your eyes as your mind went into overdrive. McCoy’s voice seemed faded when he finally broke the silence.

 

“She was a damn good nurse, but Pellos was no engineer.” McCoy pinched the bridge of his nose. “Even if there was a way for her to get back, she doesn’t have the right skill set to make it.”

 

_\- to make it._

 

_Car horn._

 

Your heart stuttered again and you drew in a shaky breath before you interjected, “And that’s assuming she’s still alive.”

 

All eyes snapped to you again, but you didn’t dare look up.

 

“Alive? What do you mean by alive?” Jim demanded.You didn’t say anything, just stared at the table.

 

A few seconds later you heard Kirk let out a breath. “The car.”

 

You drew in a rough breath yourself when you heard Nyota ask, “Car? What car?”

 

You realized then that your complete story had not been told to everyone on the ship.

 

_God, I don’t want to do this._

 

“I - I was crossing the street when I was transported. I had my headphones in…” You swallowed the lump in your throat. “I didn’t see it coming until I heard the horn and then it was just right there and I froze…”

 

“And then you were here…in Angela’s place.” Nyota surmised.

 

The tears finally spilled over and you let out a ragged sob. A hand touched your shoulder and you didn’t fight them when it drew you closer into their embrace.

 

_…to be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya catch the Marvel reference??


	6. Part Six

**Convergence || Part Six**

 

You’re not sure how much time had passed, but you do know that when your tears of guilt had finally subsided, you were alone in the ready room.

 

Well, you and the solid body that you were - for lack of better words - snuggled up against. It didn’t take too long to make the deduction as to who it was that was rubbing small circles along your spine. There was only one red-shirted male in the room the last you recalled.

 

That and the accented voice that was murmuring phrases of comfort near your ear.

 

You inhaled deeply, catching a faint scent of metal from prolonged hours in Engineering, and sniffled. As you brought your hand up to wipe at your face, you felt Scotty shift and adjust his hold on you. At some point during your cry you went from sitting in the seat next to him to actually sitting on him.

 

“Are ya better now, Lass?” He questioned softly. 

 

You nodded your head, your temple rubbing against his chest, but didn’t try to move. This was a little out of your element. “I’m sorry about your shirt,” you whispered. You probably should be embarrassed, but your emotions felt drained.

 

He shrugged his shoulders. “Ah, it’s seen worse than a couple o’ tears.”

 

A faint snort escaped you and silence fell over the room. It held for several seconds before you felt Scotty take a deep breath. “It’s not your fault, [y/f/n].”

 

Another pang of guilt coursed through you. “If I hadn’t -”

 

“If ya hadn’t what?” He interrupted. “Been goin’ about your day? Been you? No one could have guessed that this would happen, [y/f/n]. It was a coincidence that you matched well with Pellos. You are not to blame for this.” 

 

You wanted to believe him. You really did. “But -”

 

“No.” He pushed your body away from his torso before gripping your chin and lifting it so he could meet your eyes. The blue-grey orbs before you were filled with an earnestness. Being this close to his face caused you to notice a spot of brown in his right iris. “It’s not your fault. No one here blames ya for what happened. Okay? They’ll all tell ya the exact same thing. You’re not at fault and we’ll keep telling ya that until ya believe it.”

 

His reassurances brought up a whole new surge of emotions. You swallowed the lump that had grown in your throat and felt more tears begin to well in your eyes.

 

_What did you do to deserve this?_

 

“Oy, come on.” Scotty blinked and searched your eyes with his. He moved both of his hands so they were gently cradling your jaw. His thumbs lightly brushed against your cheekbones. “There’s only so much cryin’ I can handle in a day. And anyways, a bonnie lass like you surpassed her own quota ages ago.”

 

You snorted again and dropped your gaze, dipping your head. That didn’t mean you didn’t notice the grin that lit up his face. Apparently satisfied with his talk, he released your face and lightly nudged you off of his lap.

 

Once you were standing, you straightened your clothes before wiping at your again. As he stood next to you, you peered up at him. “Thank you, Scotty.”

 

You weren’t going to feel better about this anytime soon, you both knew that, but you couldn’t deny that the Scotsman helped you feel a bit better.

 

Scotty gave you another soft smile. “Ah, it’s no problem, Lass.” He lifted his hand and, placing it gently between your shoulder blades, he began to guide you towards the doors. “Now, come on! The Captain mentioned you hadn’t had anythin’ to eat for a while. You can think about everything else later.”

 

_…to be continued in one final part_


	7. Part Seven

**Convergence || Part Seven [Final]**

 

_“This is beautiful.” The statement emerged as a whisper from your lips, just barely disturbing the silence of the Observation Deck. You heard Nyota shift briefly from where she sat on the floor next to you, but you didn’t pull your eyes away from the viewscreen.  
_

 

_The nebula outside the ship was nothing short of breathtaking. Blues and greens, reds and oranges, yellows and browns all ghosting together into an indescribable spectacle._

 

_“It is, isn’t it?” She murmured. “I never get tired of them, no matter how many times I see them.”  
_

 

_You hummed at her comment before allowing the silence to blanket the two of you once more. Several minutes passed by before it was broken._

 

_“Do you know what you’re going to do?” Her question lodged itself in the lump that had formed in your chest during the past few hours. When you didn’t respond, she added, “We’ll help you know matter what you decide.”  
_

 

_A deep inhale and slow exhale was your response._

 

_Do you stay?_

 

_Or do you go?_

 

A chime jolted you out of your thoughts. Blinking and giving your head a small shake, you pushed your Padd off onto the sofa and went to see who was outside. Of course, you already had an inkling of who it was.

 

He always showed up after his shift.

 

“You know you can always just come in; you don’t have to ask,” you grinned.

 

Monty rolled his eyes, but returned your smile. “Aye, Lass, I’m aware,” he assured, stepping forward to wrap his arms around you. Your own arms reacted on instinct, encircling his lean torso while you buried your nose into chest.

 

Even after a month of dating and having repeated spoken permission, he still did his best to respect your privacy.

 

As the door closed behind him, he softly questioned, “Have a good day?”

 

You snorted at the sensation of his breath tickling your neck. Wiggling away slightly, you moved your arms to rest on his shoulders and rose up onto your tip-toes, making yourself the perfect height to gently press your lips against his. “Hmmm, better now.”

 

Tightening his arms around your waist, he tipped his head forward to claim another kiss. “In that case, [Y/N], ya should have Commed me earlier. Woulda brightened your day a lot sooner.”

 

It was your turn to roll your eyes at his smug tone, but a smile played along your lips. He definitely would have, _but_ … “Then you would have been a distraction.”

 

Monty quirked his brow and spoke with feigned offense. “Distraction?! As if!”

 

“Mmmm-hmmm,” you hummed before breaking away from him. Grabbing his hand, you lead him over to the sofa. “Studying Nyota’s modules about proper Andorian grammar is bad enough without my handsome, doting boyfriend occupying the same space as me.” You swiped up your Padd and, when he finally settled down, you settled down against him.

 

“Oh, so I’m a hindrance then,” he teased, pulling you in while you snuggled closer. “A handsome, doting hindrance.”

 

“Absolutely! And you would have been a welcome one.” You glanced up at him with a cheeky grin.

 

The Engineer snorted. “You’re _really_ don’t like the language studies.”

 

“Nooooo,” you groaned. “She made it sound so interesting, but the guy speaking is dryer than a desert.” 

 

Another snort. “Eh, I don’t doubt ya there, but,” he squeezed your waist. “It will be worth it in the end.”

 

You sighed. He had a point.

 

Three months ago, and one month after the switch, Starfleet Command had held a tribunal to decide your fate. If it wasn’t for the _Enterprise_ crew standing as solid pillars of support, you’d surely be rotting away in some prison instead of having legal documents proclaiming you a Federation citizen.

 

You owed the crew a lot over these past four months. In them, you found new friends - a new family - that stepped up and helped you adjust to your new life. They didn’t completely fill the void inside your heart, but they reminded you that you were not alone.

 

And you supposed that you helped ease their pain of losing Angela. Emotions were mixed when everything was finally announced to the rest of the crew, but the majority had come around. Eventually.

 

Besides, they did more than just fill your need for companionship. It was with quick thinking, sound logic, and an abundance of charm that managed to persuade Command to allow you to proceed with your studies aboard the _Enterprise_.

 

Who better to teach you than Starfleet’s brightest minds?

 

Tipping your head back to better see his face, you requested, “Think you could tell me about - I don’t know - some sort of engineering fact? I need a break from these modules; they’ve been causing me to zone out.”

 

“Aye.” Intrigue then filled blue-grey eyes. “Zoned out about me?”

 

Your lips quirked. “Actually, my decision to stay.” 

 

The affection that bloomed across Monty’s face caused your heart to squeeze. “I’m glad you decided to stay,” he said softly.

 

A relationship with Montgomery Scott was something you’d always dreamed about. Even after getting thrown into this alternate universe, you never imagined it to become true, but time changed that. You grew closer to the crew. Grew closer to Monty. Soon it felt like your heart was going to split in two every time you saw him. But, you never said anything. There were too many factors to consider. So you pushed it down and hid it behind a facade. You should have known that you wouldn’t be able to hide anything from this crew.

 

Especially when your Captain and friend is Jim Kirk.

 

He saw through you like a spotless window. You wanted to be mad when you found out he was interfering with your love life, but when it resulted in the man of your dreams admitting his own interest? Well, Len aided you in your quest to order a nice bottle of whiskey as a ‘Thank You’.

 

“Believe me, Monty, I completely agree.” 

 

You didn’t know where your relationship - your life - would head, but something told you it was good things form here on out.

 

Because while the dream was nice, it had nothing on reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm kind of really sad that this is done???
> 
> It hasn't gotten a lot of traffic on here, but thank you to everyone who read this and left a kudos! It's much appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!!
> 
> And as always, you can find me on [tumblr](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
